Le Dompteur de Dragon et la Bête
by la pitchoune
Summary: Charly veut taquiner notre Gryffondor préférée et devinez quoi ? C'est lui le plus embêté. Non mais oh, on ne s'attaque pas à Hermione Granger sans en subir les conséquences. Tout se paie. Mais ça peut devenir drôle...


Le grand frère.

Disclaimer : Non, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire qui n'est qu'une autre de mes traductions. Tout est à JKR et à Akira M.

**Le Dompteur de dragon et la Bête.**

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que les goûts des jeunes femmes en matière d'homme se répartissent en deux catégories : elles peuvent préférer les hommes qui leur rappellent leur père ou alors aimer leur meilleur ami.

Mais attendez, il y a une autre sorte de femmes… des femmes qui ne sont pas satisfaites par les catégories citées ci-dessus… une sorte de femmes qui préfèrent avoir les grands-frères de leur meilleur ami.

Hermione avait décidé qu'elle préférait voyager seule.

Elle savait que Ron et Harry seraient plus que ravis de l'escorter jusqu'au Terrier cet été. Quand elle y pensait, même sans être douée de capacités prémonitoires, elle était capable de prédire ce qui allait arriver. Ron se montrerait le premier et, avec les manières d'un gentleman, insisterait pour porter ses malles. Et Harry prétendrait avoir oublié quelque chose et resterait en arrière pour permettre à son meilleur ami mec de séduire sa meilleure amie fille, pensant par là qu'il leur faisait une faveur. _Les adolescents romantiques, parfois, ils étaient plus exaspérants que Voldemort !_

Et pendant qu'Harry marcherait en arrière et regarderait leurs faits et gestes, qu'il considérait comme l'épanouissement d'un amour naissant –et ce qui était en fait un débordement bien ennuyant de l'attention _non-recherchée_ de Ron envers elle, accompagné de la gêne causée par ses mains un peu moites dans le bas de son dos –Hermione, pour la millième fois cette année, allait maudire le jour où ses meilleurs amis avaient réalisé qu'elle était, en fait, une _fille_.

A bien y penser, c'était sûr : elle préférait vraiment voyager seule.

Franchement, parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait même accepté de les rejoindre pour les derniers jours de l'été. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Ginny, ou peut-être parce qu'après tout, ces deux sales gosses imbéciles étaient ses meilleurs amis ou peut-être parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle était fatiguée de ce Londres chaud et sec… Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Hermione Granger, étudiante de dix-huit ans à Poudlard, l'école de magie, arriva devant l'un des plus bordéliques endroits mais, en même temps, le plus douillet et agréable de la partie sorcière du monde : Le Terrier.

Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat sur une grande maison tordue à l'allure de tour, et sur le jardin qui l'encerclait. La maison était exactement comme elle se la rappelait de sa visite, l'an passé. Elle poussait de la clairière, comme un gigantesque champignon, le vent faisait bouffer des bandeaux de rideaux de coton colorés par ses fenêtres ouvertes. Des petits pots de couleur claire, dans lesquels Molly faisait pousser quelques unes de ses herbes de cuisine préférées, se tenaient fièrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ressemblant à des oiseaux estivaux et exotiques.

Les couleurs semblaient un peu passées par l'effet du soleil. Le jardin était vide, l'air était empli du bourdonnement incessant des abeilles de l'été. De petites mouches fragiles semblaient léviter au-dessus du petit champ de fleurs sauvages. Aucun autre son ne dérangeait ce jour chaud d'été tandis que la chaleur se posait sur son visage doucement et que les rayons du soleil picotaient sa peau.

_Où sont-ils tous passés ? _Elle jeta un regard alentour, espérant apercevoir le visage recouvert de tâches de rousseur et familier de Ginny ou de Ron. Comme Hermione marchait à travers le jardin, les fleurs tournaient vers elle leurs têtes, irritées de cette interruption de leur repos de l'après-midi : certaines d'entre elles la regardaient avec mécontentement, agitant leur corps subtil pour se débarrasser des petites mouches. D'autres la regardaient silencieusement, incertaines quant à la manière de réagir face à sa présence au Terrier. Mais chacune d'entre elles, finalement, tourna sa face vers le soleil, ignorant la nouvelle venue. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua leur sourire content revenir sur leurs petits visages, et les fleurs étirèrent leur cou svelte vers le soleil ; leurs visages lui rappelaient les sourires de lions satisfaits davantage, d'une certaine façon, que les plantes d'été, laissant Hermione dans un état de pure surprise. _Ces plantes semblent plus lunatiques que des racines de mandragore_, songea-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

« Ron », appela-t-elle, mais la maison lui répondit par un silence. « Mme Weasley ? Ginny ? » La maison, offrant la fraîcheur et un bouclier contre le soleil, était silencieuse et calme. Elle se tint pendant un moment à l'entrée, habituant ses yeux aux couleurs chaudes de la cuisine de Molly. Il semblait que la famille avait quitté la maison précipitamment, en ayant laissé des restes de leur petit-déjeuner dispersés sur la grande table. Hermione sourit en regardant la pile d'assiettes dans l'évier, les pommes et les cerises rouges en tas dans un large panier sur le comptoir en bois. Elle resta aux portes de la cuisine comme à la frontière de deux mondes, entre le jardin magique chaud et ensoleillé, plein de plantes grincheuses et d'abeilles bourdonnantes, et la cuisine fraîche et sombre, qui sentait la pomme mûre et la cannelle en poudre. Elle se retourna, jetant un dernier regard au jardin, puis regarda à nouveau la cuisine. _Devrais-je attendre dehors ?_

La fraîcheur engageante de la maison embrassa presque sa peau, chassant les derniers souvenirs de la chaleur du soleil. Elle respira à plein poumon l'arôme de l'air. La fraîcheur l'emporta, Hermione marcha dans le monde silencieux de la cuisine de Molly.

Ici, le silence semblait envelopper la conception chaotique et les couleurs flashy de la pièce, les rendant moins prononcées et en quelque sorte distantes. Observant des rayons clairs de lumière épars qui osaient pénétrer dans la cuisine fraîche, Hermione concentra son regard sur les petites particules de poussière qui dansaient dans les taches bien dessinées de soleil. Elles semblaient entrer dans les rayons de soleil, apparaissant comme si elles venaient de nulle part et ensuite danser légèrement pendant un moment, seulement pour disparaître à nouveau dans le silence de la cuisine.

Le calme, l'immobilité et le silence –ils submergeaient tout à ce moment. Comme s'ils étaient les caractéristiques les plus essentielles de la maison, les éléments purs et principaux, qui réussissaient à calmer et à rafraîchir toute l'endroit. Ecoutant et accordant ses sens au silence, elle ne remarqua pas que tout devint étrangement rythmé, comme si c'était mesuré par une pulsation constante du temps. _Le temps ?_ Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que ce rythme n'était rien d'autre qu'un doux battement mécanique, un bruit qui, en fin de compte, attestait l'absence totale de son à laquelle elle adhérait ces dernières minutes, mais qui, finalement, apportait la preuve du passage inéluctable du temps. _Tic-tac… _S'asseyant sur l'une des lourdes chaises de la cuisine, elle regarda alentour, à la recherche de l'origine du son, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une immense horloge de grand-mère. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'objet magique, essayant de lire les noms sur ses aiguilles. « Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly,… », lut-elle à haute voix, et elle tressaillit en même temps que sa voix troublait le calme presque parfait de la maison. _Ils étaient tous partis faire les boutiques ? _Même le nom de M. Weasley était pointé à l'endroit sur le cadran de l'horloge où on pouvait lire en lettres capitales « Chemin de Traverse ».

Elle poussa un soupir de déception, mais alors, ses yeux se tournèrent vers les autres noms sur l'horloge ; elle eut un sourire en lisant le sien. Il y avait aussi celui d'Harry, écrit d'une jolie écriture et bien sûr, pointé sur le bon vieux Chemin de Traverse. Le cou tendu vers l'horloge magique, elle continua de la scruter, trouvant du plaisir à suivre la trace de chaque membre du clan Weasley. Bill et Fleur étaient en Egypte et Charlie… attendez une minute… l'aiguille de Charlie était pointée sur la petite icône ayant pour titre « maison ».

A cette minute, elle réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. C'était difficile de le saisir immédiatement, mais le silence, ou peut-être le calme, disparut soudain, ayant un impact sur l'ambiance de la cuisine, et la transformant soudainement en une pièce plus chaleureuse et plus vivante. Avant qu'elle puisse saisir la nature de ce changement, elle entendit une voix ironique : « Bien, bien, bien. Et si ce n'est pas notre petite _Mademoiselle Granger._ »

Elle se retourna rapidement, surprise par la voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et par l'évidente ironie de ces mots.

« Excusez-moi ? », elle se plongea dans son rôle de Miss-je-sais-tout, le meilleur qu'elle avait, un personnage qu'elle jouait si souvent pour presque tous les élèves et les professeurs à Poudlard : sa tête bien haute, ses yeux pointés directement sur le nouveau venu qui, à ce moment précis, se tenait aux portes de la cuisine. Les portes étaient encore grandes ouvertes sur le jardin qui faisait un fond spectaculairement ensoleillé à la silhouette sombre de l'homme. Il s'adossa au cadre de la porte, grand et dominateur, comme s'il protégeait la maison d'un excès de lumière et de chaleur.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » Hermione tenait ses positions, mais tandis qu'elle pensait à la grande horloge et à l'impertinente silhouette se tenant là, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. _Charlie. _

Le frère démoniaque de Ron, selon Ron, bien sûr.

Le protagoniste principal et le héro des histoires de farce les plus tordues racontées par Fred et George.

Le garçon qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois depuis sa première visite au Terrier quand elle avait quatorze ans et qui, lors de leur première rencontre, avait décidé qu'elle était bien trop ennuyante pour lui et avait donc changé son _Histoire de Poudlard_ en un canard en caoutchouc géant qui mordait les doigts et crachait du feu. Il venait juste de terminer l'école et frimait en montrant ses capacités magiques et les privilèges accordés par sa licence magique toute fraîche, toute nouvelle.

Un dompteur de dragons qui était juste là, dans la cuisine de Molly à se moquer d'Hermione Granger.

Et Hermione Granger n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

Oui, Ron avait raison, Hermione plissa les yeux, Charlie était probablement un des purs _démons_ de la famille Weasley.

Mais il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter parce qu'elle, Hermione Granger, était une des Préfètes en Chef les plus sournoises et les plus diaboliques à qui Poudlard ait jamais enseigné. Et elle avait bien appris ses leçons.

Hermione fixa sur son visage un innocent sourire.

Elle le regarda avec attention, comme si elle avait du mal à reconnaître sa tête, et après une petite minute, son visage s'illumina joyeusement. « Oh, Percy, comme c'est bon de te revoir !» Elle sourit en remarquant le petit froncement de sourcil sur le visage de Charlie et continua : « Ca faisait un bail Percy mais je dois dire que tu n'as pas changé du tout ! »

La gorge de Charlie se contracta de choc et de rage contre la sorcière aux cheveux touffus et manifestement assez aveugle. Comment avait-elle pu le prendre _lui_, le génie sauvage domptant l'ancienne magie des dragons, le plus ouvert du clan Weasley et celui à l'esprit le plus fou, celui qui croquait la vie à pleines dents et avait soif de liberté, conduit par le danger, avec ce lèche-botte guindé, rasé de près et à l'esprit si étroit, avec Percy ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous devez vous tromper, _Mademoiselle Granger…_ » Il décida de lui donner une réponse en trait d'esprit et assez mordante mais la petite sorcière agita seulement la main pour le faire taire, « Oh Percy », son sourire s'agrandit encore et ses yeux pétillèrent de rire. « Je te reconnaîtrais partout. Mais », l'expression sur son visage se mua en une petite moue, « je dois admettre que tu as un peu changé. » Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. « Tes cheveux sont plus longs, Percy ! »

Charlie, avec des problèmes évidents, tenta de composer sur son visage un masque d'indifférence, mais l'irritation et la colère se dégageaint presque de sa personne. _Très bien_, pensa Hermione, et elle continua son petit jeu. « Mais tu sais, tu es _bien plus_ beau les cheveux courts. Sans parler de ton amusant piercing à l'oreille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ? » La question surprise lui échappa de ses lèvres contre ses intentions de les garder fermées.

Hermione amena son nez devant le sien et avec un sourire espiègle s'esquissant sur ses lèvres malgré ses efforts importants pour le contrôler : « Ne te méprends pas sur mon compte, Percy, je n'ai rien contre les hommes qui portent des bijoux. En fait », elle leva un peu plus haut son nez, pour un meilleur effet, « je trouve que les boucles d'oreille sur un corps d'homme peuvent faire extrêmement viril… mais toi… », elle marqua une pause et fit un pas en arrière pour produire un meilleur effet, « tu fais un peu petite fille avec ton piercing. »

_Quoi ?_ Charlie en eut le souffle coupé, outragé. _Petite fille ? _

Hermione était lancée. « Oui, _petite fille. _Comme un… _garçon._ »

_Un garçon ?_ Charlie était presque perplexe, _espèce de petite…_

Hermione plissa les yeux et pencha la tête d'un côté, comme si elle cherchait des mots plus adéquats. « Oui, tu ressembles presque, tu sais, à Charlie. »

Très bien, c'en était assez ! Il y avait des limites à combien une personne peut pousser un homme même si cette personne est une adolescente absolument aveugle et folle et rat de bibliothèque comme cette Granger l'était. Il lui lança un regard dur, dominé par un mélange de haine et d'outrage qui bouillonnait simplement dans sa poitrine. Essayant de répondre par une répartie intelligente, sa mâchoire tomba presque quand il réalisa que cette démoniaque sorcière sus-mentionnée, cette femme le regardait avec un sourire purement démoniaque accroché à ses lèvres. « Attends » dit-elle doucement tandis qu'un rire débordait sur sa bouche, « Tu es Charlie ! » A présent, elle riait si fort qu'elle devait rechercher le soutien de la table pour garder son équilibre.

Tout à son indignation, il ne remarqua pas les têtes rousses au dehors observer la scène depuis les fenêtres. Toute la famille, qui venait juste d'arriver de sa mission 'boutiques', observait les actions d'Hermione avec beaucoup de joie sur leurs visages : après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent que quelqu'un l'avait comme elle l'avait eu à l'instant. Ron et Harry pleuraient presque de rire dans le jardin, essayant de rester silencieux, Ginny et Molly pouffaient de façon hystérique et Fred et George avaient seulement un demi-sourire tout démoniaque aux lèvres.

_Granger. _Charlie restait là à la regarder, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui laverait son honneur ou encore mieux : la faire taire. Comme un sort de silence permanent ou peut-être ce bon vieux Avada.

« Oh, allez Charlie. Tu sais qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter ! », s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine de cookies, envoyant des tas de miettes au sol. « En plus, c'est toi qui as commencé, tu sais. »

« J'ai commencé ? Comment ? », dit Charlie dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Et bien, Charlie », sourit Ron, des miettes encore plein sur la bouche, « je t'ai vu, tu sais. Hermione n'aime pas toute cette merde de _Mademoiselle Granger, _Rogue le lui sert tous les jours, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? » Charlie n'avait pas tenu compte, n'avait pas compris la deuxième partie de ce que Ron avait dit, il en était encore à emmagasiner le fait que Ron ait vu _tout_ l'échange entre le rat-de-bibliothèque et lui. Après tout, c'était atroce : non seulement, elle s'était ri de lui mais en plus, maintenant, son frère à la face pleine de miettes de cookies savait tout à ce propos. _Maintenant, je vais devoir payer Ron pour le faire taire, sinon Fred et George me dévoreront vivant_, pensa Charlie avec frustration tandis qu'il contemplait les taches de chocolat autour de la bouche de Ron.

« Ben, bien sûr, tu as commencé. En plus, est-ce que tu croyais qu'Hermione allait te laisser vivre après que tu as changé son livre en canard jaune ? »

_Quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas être si vicieuse. Personne n'était aussi vicieux. _Charlie regarda son frère les yeux grand ouverts.

« C'était il y a des années ! »

« C'était son livre », le visage de Ron devint sérieux. « C'est une vraie tueuse quand tu fais quoi que ce soit à ses livres, tu sais. »

« Et elle est assez vicieuse. Franchement, même George et moi n'osons pas lui faire des tours, _Percy_ », Fred apparut, apparemment de nulle part, un sourire ironique bien grand sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

Charlie mit sa tête dans ses mains tandis qu'un rire de toute sa famille lui parvenait de la cuisine. _Oh Merlin… Ils vont m'appeler comme ça un bon bout de temps…_

Mais alors, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Alors que vous a-t-elle fait ? » Fred ne répondit pas pendant une minute mais Ron sourit encore plus. « Tu vois, ils lui ont volé son Retourneur de Temps et l'ont ensorcelé pour que chaque fois qu'elle essaye de revenir à temps pour suivre un de ses cours additionnel, elle atterrisse dans le bureau de Rogue. » Ron riait mais Fred et George restaient silencieux contrairement à d'habitude. « C'était assez drôle parce qu'elle a essayé de l'utiliser trois fois, et chaque fois elle atterrissait sur le bureau de Rogue quand il corrigeait nos devoirs. Mais alors, elle a tout compris et… »

« Très bien, c'est bon Ronnie », Fred décida de couper son frère l'empêchant de raconter ce qui était probablement leur plus humiliant échec en tant que farceurs. Charlie eut un sourire en coin « Oh, laisse-le finir, ça devient intéressant ! »

« Donc », Ron reprit son histoire, « Hermione a envoyé un mauvais sort aux baguettes de Fred et George d'une manière ou d'un autre et les a tournées en portauloin, et pendant deux semaines, chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de faire un tant soit peu de magie, ils finissaient transportés dans la chambre de Rogue pendant exactement une minute. Imagine la tête de Rogue quand il les a vus dans son lit ! » Ron éclata de rire. « Et elle a fait en sorte qu'ils atterrissent exactement sous ses couvertures ! »

Charlie s'amusa enfin. « Ca devait être un sacré spectacle ! » Et il rejoignit Ron dans son fou-rire. « Je me demande comment elle l'a appelé… Peut-être », il regarda ses frères en essayant de retrouver un visage sérieux « Rogue et le spectacle oriental des rouquins jumeaux. » Le rire provenant de la cuisine reprit et Ron cria : « Non, on a appelé ça l'Infâme Rêve de Rogue : le Performance de l'Equipe des Jumeaux ! » (_note de la traductrice : en anglais le nom, c'est : Snape's Infamous Dream Twins Team Act… c'est plus joli mais bon…_)

« Quoi ! », hurlèrent Fred et George tandis que le rire provenant de la cuisine leur parvenait à nouveau. « Et toi, toi, traître, tu te moquais de nous ? »

Ron sourit seulement, dévoilant ainsi toutes ses dents : « Oui ! »

« _Brutus !_ », siffla George. Il échangea un regard avec Fred et tous deux quittèrent le porche, le nez bien haut, en prétendant ne pas entendre les petits rires et les fous-rires qui s'élevaient de la cuisine et du porche emportés par le léger vent d'été.

Hermione se sentait bête.

Ils se moquaient tous de Charlie et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait qui arrive.

Bon, elle _voulait_ s'amuser un peu de ce petit con de baby-sitter de dragons mais elle voulait que ça reste secret et strictement entre la nounou de dragons et elle. Après tout, ses blagues, c'était ses affaires.

Elle continua de l'observer toute la soirée, et à présent, sachant que presque tout le monde était parti se coucher, elle pensa faire un traité de paix avec lui. Elle attendit jusqu'à minuit pour qu'elle puisse _vraiment_ lui parler, sans que toute la famille les écoute ou les espionne, ce qui arriverait probablement –puisque, dernièrement, les Weasley trouvaient les échanges entre Charlie et elle extrêmement distrayant.

Elle l'observait depuis un moment maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'un vieux banc dans le jardin dingue de Molly. Le vieux bois rongé par les intempéries du banc semblait avoir poussé du sol comme une gigantesque racine ou peut-être comme une plante bizarre. Il était biscornu et un peu incurvé ; ses jambes en forme de serres bougèrent sur le côté tandis que Charlie s'approchait d'un pas, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'assoit sur lui.

Ce banc vivait sa propre vie, une vie indépendante, et comme chaque créature qui rappelait des plantes vivantes dans ce jardin, la nature et le but de ce banc étaient un mystère pour Hermione.

Elle songea à la nature de ce jardin en regardant la silhouette sombre de Charlie au milieu des ombres du jardin en été. Elle inclina sa tête et se demanda si, comme toutes chose de ce jardin cette nuit, Charlie lui aussi était différent de ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord qu'il était.

Etait-il un garçon maladroit et angoissé comme Ron, ou peut-être un garçon qu'on dirait attaché aux affaires, dégourdi comme Fred et George ? Elle plissa les yeux, l'imaginant dans différents rôles, dans les robes grises et brillantes de Percy et l'air policé de l'érudit Bill. Bon, peut-être était-il plus comme Molly ou Ginny : chaleureux et extraverti pour tout et tout le monde…

A présent, elle marchait vers lui, un peu timide à cause de sa performance de l'après-midi et tout ce qui en avait suivi -gentillesse de Fred et George. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée et elle décida que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire. Après tout, que dit-on à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît peut-être pas du tout ?

« Percy ? » Charlie tourna sa tête vers elle : « Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, prenant un peu de temps pour réfléchir ses prochains mots. Elle voulait envelopper son offre de paix du voile fantomatique de la nuit, pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne pensait pas qu'une approche directe s'avèrerait la meilleure stratégie pour se gagner Charlie.

Il pouvait bien sembler un mélange de tous les traits des Weasley, une transition particulière entre les plus jeunes frères, drôles et conduits par la joie, et les plus vieux fils de la famille dont l'ambition et la soif de connaissance les obligeaient à atteindre la perfection et la précision à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Mais en même temps, remarqua-t-elle, il s'efforçait de se libérer de cette image, d'échapper aux attentes de sa famille, leur notion supposant qu'il était et serait toujours l'un d'eux, ce qui amenait tant de présomptions sur ce qu'il devrait faire de sa vie, comment s'habiller, être et se comporter… Oui, elle en était sûre, c'était contre cette notion exactement, contre cette force qui tentait de l'engager dans ce seul et exact point de sa vie, qu'il se battait, qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces, échappant à leurs griffes, se rebellant contre leurs normes et leurs espoirs, mais les acceptant en même temps comme ils étaient et restant proches de chacun d'eux… et en même temps, il nourrissait ce besoin typique de tous les membres de sa famille d'exceller et de prouver sa valeur alors qu'il décidait d'exercer l'un des métiers aux défis les plus importants de monde sorcier. _Charlie_, elle plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur tout ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Ses yeux, comme ils s'habituaient au manque de lumière, découvrirent lentement des détails de la silhouette de Charlie. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, ses larges épaules, sa haute taille… Il la regarda intensément, comme s'il se préparait pour un autre échange musclé, ses yeux brillants et fixés sur elle.

Elle se sentit presque comme une proie. _Amusant_, pensa-telle.

« Alors, Hermione, quel est ton nouveau plan pour me punir ? »

« Te punir ? », le moment où ces mots passèrent sa bouche, ils parurent stupides. Elle ne pouvait pas lire l'expression du visage de Charlie, l'obscurité la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais depuis le début ? Me punir, me montrer _ma _place dans ton monde ? »

Hermione n'aimait pas le chemin qu'il prenait. « Je me demande pourquoi tu prends même la peine de demander : il semble que tu as déjà décidé quelle posture adopter quand tu es en ma présence », elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'assigne pas de position aux gens, pas plus que je ne les force à agir d'aucune manière avec moi. Autant que je me souvienne, c'était ton condescendant 'Mademoiselle Granger' qui a lancé tout ce bordel d'aujourd'hui, non ? »

A présent, Charlie pensait à battre en retraite. Ron avait raison pour une fois : cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour l'habituelle et simple stratégie de la culpabilité. « Alors pourquoi tu es là ? » Il n'avait pas de meilleure répartie.

Hermione continua de le fixer et il n'aimait pas ça. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais une adepte des petites causeries, Hermione. » La traiter avec condescendance était sa seconde meilleure technique, bienfait de Molly Weasley. « C'est surprenant de voir une intelligente écolière comme toi perdre son temps pour un petit bavardage au milieu de la nuit, honte sur toi, petite fille. » Voilà, il en était presque sûr : _ça devait marcher._ Aucune adolescente ne résisterait à la moquerie parfaite d'un _homme._ La bouche de Charlie se recourba en un sourire ironique, attendant que son opposante aux cheveux touffus rougisse et batte en retraite.

« Bien, bien, bien… » C'était son tour de répliquer. « Molly et ta famille t'ont bien éduqué. » Le rictus de Charlie disparaissait lentement tandis que le sourire d'Hermione s'élargissait. «Dénigre et parle sur un ton de supériorité à ton adversaire et tu pourras peut-être gagner… Allons, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas Percy ? » Elle pencha la tête, le défiant encore plus.

Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa : « Tu es aussi déloyale que moi quand tu te bats. »

La jeune fille sourit. « Hum… je suppose que c'est le cas. » Son sourire était éclatant, et évident même dans le noir.

Charlie sourit en retour.

Il continua de lui sourire et, une fois encore, elle ne recula pas.

Un sentiment étrange naquit de ce silence entre eux et tout le reste, tout le jardin et le monde entier décidèrent de cesser d'exister.

Même la lune disparut et la nuit enveloppa lentement les deux silhouettes sombres dans la plus secrète de ses ombres.

_Maintenant_, pensa-t-elle.

Prudemment et gentiment, avec toute son expérience de dompteur des bêtes les plus sauvages, Charlie porta sa main à son visage et le toucha.

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas et sourit.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : voilà un petit one-shot sur Charlie et Hermione, un couple que j'ai découvert récemment et qui est franchement "intéressant" ! ^^ Enfin voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A plus !_


End file.
